


it's not about the clothes

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothes, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Kisses, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping, admitting feelings, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary- Dean x Reader - based on the prompt   Why dont you model it for me? Reader struggles daily with self esteem issues and body issues that she is determined to keep away from Dean. But things get complicated when  Dean  joins her on a shopping trip .AN/  as a side note  very personal side note .. a lot of what i wrote about how the reader feels about herself in this fic . I have felt this way and sometime I still do . so for anyone that reads this and is struggling  just know you are not alone !!!   and  you are beautiful !!





	it's not about the clothes

Clothes for most people were not a big deal . For some people the thrill of shopping for clothes was the best part. For others it was showing off new clothes to their friends trying to look their best.  
    But for you it was the exact opposite  for someone who struggle daily with her looks and her weight . Clothes were only a way to hide yourself. To keep yourself and your flaws hidden away from the rest of the world.

  This was a hidden demon that you were fighting within yourself daily . You  refuse to let anyone else see your struggle. Especially Dean you couldnt remember a time when  you hadn't been in love with the green eyed hunter but self doubt you had always kept your feelings to yourself.

 ******************************  
  You sigh looking your closet   you had just thrown another pair of jeans away after a particular dirty hunt  and it looks like you would need to go shopping to get a couple new ones because you were low on  jeans.

    Hunting was not a easy or clean life and  clothes tended to get ruined in some cases more than others and lately it seemed that  you been running into more of the dirty ones than not.   
So you were just going to have to face the music and go shopping .  You figure maybe Sam would go with you . It would be easier if he went . Dean would make you to nervous. You grab your wallet and went to find him.

    You found Sam in the library reading over some books. " Hey do you want to run out to town with me for a couple hours I need to grab some stuff at the store " you asked  . He looked up from his book   
 " I wish I could but I am doing something for my mom right now she wanted me to  look up  this  spell work she ran into  on this case " he said indicating the book he was reading and you nodded 

  " Dean is in the garage see if he can go with " Sam suggested  you sigh and headed towards the garage . Where you did find Dean working on his car  the hood up he was bend over the engine

  You try your best to ignore the way your heart skip a beat  at the sight.  " Hey got a min " you spoke up  " for you I have a couple " he said turning around and grabbing the beer that was set off to the side.

 

 " I need to run into town for a few things  " you said  "Can I use one of the spare cars  ?" you asked   "why I can just take you " he offered . " no it ok  you don't have to I need to go pick up some new  jeans and some shirt and well.. Shopping isnt my favorite thing in the world so why subject you to the pain as well " you said

 

    He grinned setting down the beer and turning around and shutting the hood of the car  " I appreciated  the thought but I think I can handle  myself  " he replied  and you sigh.   " well if you're sure " you said 

 " yep I am " he said   pulling his keys from his pocket and heading towards the driver door.   
You headed towards the passenger side trying to keep your emotions  in control.

 

******************************  
    All the way into town you kept telling yourself everything was going to be fine  . Just get in and get what you need. No reason to panic because Dean was with you  . Maybe you could convince him to  look in another shop while you do you shopping  

 

 " You know if you want to  go and window shop or something while I get my stuff you can " you offer as soon as you got to the mall " you are not stuck with me  " you said  
 He grinned  "Who said I was stuck with you ?" he asked " and why would that be so bad  ?" he added causing your heart to jump in your chest.  You didn't know how to responded to that but luckily you were saved by Dean's cell. 

    It was Sam calling with a question about the case he was helping  his mother on with "I will catch up with you "Dean said and you nodded and hurried into the store.  Glad to get a little bit of a break even if was only temporary.

    You started roaming  the racks for jeans looking for the brands you normal wear.  It only took you a few minutes to find  a couple that you liked and you knew would fit you .   
  Then onto your shirts  because of your doubts about your body you tended to stay with what was comfortable with you . Even though you longed to try something different. But the courage never came so you found yourself reaching out for the same kind of clothes that made you felt safe. 

  You were making you way back up front when you saw the dress . It was a beautiful grey color sleeves deep v neck and the way it look it would fall just right at your knees.  You sigh as you walked up to it.  

    You would love to try it on but you knew you would never have the courage to wear it out in public.  You were about to put it back when Dean walked up to you

" Did you find everything you wanted ?" he asked  as he slowly let you go 

  " Yeah I got everything I needed " you said as you glanced as the dress one more time . Dean caught your glance " You like that dress " he asked   You looked back at Dean and just shrugged " it nice " you replied

    " Then why don't you get it ?"  he asked as he took it off the rack  and held it out to you . " I can't " you said  " why not " he asked "when would I wear it ?"  cant chase monster wearing dresses " you said

    " I think you should get it I bet it looks good on you " he said  you shook your head . He was only trying to be a friend . He didnt understand. " I can't .. Dean " you said and took the dress and  put it back on the rack and headed  to front of the store. 

  You paid for the clothes you did want and then headed back to the car. Dean appeared 5 minutes later .   He climbed into the car and pulled it back on the road .    
  For the most part it was quiet except for the radio that was paying quietly in the background . 

You did notice Dean kept glancing over at you every few minutes . 

 " what ?" you finally asked   " just wondering if your ok " he asked   You nodded " I am good "    you said .  "  You would tell me if you weren't " Dean said "if you needed to talk "  he added.  
  You nodded "of course" you said  earning  a  nodded  from Dean who turned his attention back to the road. Once again the car settled into silence for the reaming of the trip .

**********************  
    You had pushed the dressed to the back of  your mind  after you got back to the bunker you  put up your clothes and offered to cook dinner for the guys . Sam was still neck deep in research and Dean was going to see if he was going to help him

    It wasn't until much later after diner you headed back to your room  to get ready for bed.  When you walked into the room you stop short when you saw it on your bed .  The same dress that you had saw at the store

  But how did it get on your bed ? Why dont you model it for me?" you spun around to find Dean staring at you from the doorway.   "What ? You asked  " go ahead put it on and let's see what it looks like " he said

 " why did you buy it ?"  you asked him  "Cause you wanted it  " he said  "Question is why didn't you buy it yourself ?" he asked  " I told  you  before  I wouldn't have much use for it " you said 

 He step closer   " yeah   you told me that but I dont think that was the only reason " he said .  He reached down and picked up the dress . "go try it on I want to see on you " he said handing it to you  . 

    You looked down at the dress in your hand and then back up to meet Dean's gaze  .  You sigh and nodded  he grinned " I will wait outside open the door when you  are done  " he said  walking out  and closing the door behind  him . 

    With your heart racing nervously  you slip out of your clothes  and slowly slip into the dress . It fit better than you though  and you held your breath as you turned to face the mirror . Letting out that breath as  you got a look at yourself. 

  It had been many years since the last time you had seen yourself in a dress and even then it hadn't been a dress like this.  For  a split second you almost look pretty . Then you remember dean waiting out in the hallway  and your heart flip in your chest 

    You took  a deep breath and decided to do this like anything else head on . You walked over to the door and open it up . You watched his reaction as he took you in  . You watched as his eyes ran  you up and down   you saw the way his vibrant green eyes darken slightly with some unnamed emotion you weren't use  seeing from him.  

 "wow  " he said  clearing his voice and step forward putting himself even closer to you  " Not even close to what I had imagine "  he said softly as his hands  softly landed on your hips . 

  "Beautiful " he said as he met your gaze  and held it " Really ?" you asked  softly  .  He gave you a look " You dont see it do you  ?" he asked   and you shook your head making him frown slightly .

  he took your hand and led you over to mirror in your room he turned you to face it and he stood behind you  . Hands still on your hips  but beginning to  moving around to your front . They were warm and comforting.

    you met his eyes though the glass. " I wish you could see  what I can see  " he said as he lifted a hand up and brushed some hair  away from the side of your neck . Your heart  was racing as he slowly lowered  his head  to pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of your  neck.

  You bit your bottom lip to keep  the moan from leaving your lips . He moved  up  your neck until be brush your ear ..this time your eyes flutter  shut and you did hear  the slight moan as you leaned back up against him.

    " I know you dont think you're beautiful that you dont have the perfect  body " he said " But  I want to show   how  beautiful you are.. How  much  I love your body .. " he as he slowly turned you in his arms.

 His words were slowly  melting  you  so the moment his lips met yours  everything seem to click. You pushed forward to deepen the kiss. You  heard him groan as his arms slip around your waist pulling your body up against his. 

    "So beautiful  " he murmured " in between kisses  nipping at your bottom lip little moans  slipping out in between your lips.    " It the dress " you said softly as he pulled back to give each of you a chance to breath .

    he looked at you  " No it not  " he said " I have seen you in jeans and a t-shirt and covered in dirt and muck . I have seen you at what other would consider  your worse  and I still think  You're beautiful and I  still want you ..

  " It not about the clothes  it about you " he said as he pulled you into his arms again his  lips finding yours once again  .


End file.
